1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for anchoring a dental appliance, and is particularly concerned with a mini or endosseous implant assembly and method.
2. Related Art
Various systems and methods are known for attaching a dental prosthesis such as a full or partial denture or the like in a patient's jaw. Such systems generally comprise mating male and female parts, one of which is attached to the dental prosthesis and the other of which comprises an abutment which is mounted at a selected position in the patient's jaw. The abutment may be attached to a root, an endosseous implant, or an adjacent tooth, or in some cases may be inserted directly in the jaw bone.